1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an indicator for a container. More specifically, the present invention relates to an indicator for a mailbox.
2. Description of the Related Art
Postal mailboxes, and the like, typically include at least one means for indicating that outgoing mail is contained within the mailbox, which is advantageous for pick-up of outgoing mail by mail carriers even when the sender has no in-coming or arriving mail. Usually, means for indicating such outgoing mail is in the form of a rotatable flag or arm.
There have been many attempts and improvements of mailboxes, including the use of additional flags or arms for indicating the arrival of in-coming mail. The use of indicator means for communicating to the addressee that in-coming mail is present in the mailbox is particularly advantageous for those that do not want to go out into inclement weather to check the mailbox, to those that are injured or may be elderly that may be experiencing difficulty in moving from one point to another.
References considered related and relevant to the present invention include disclosures concerning in-coming mail indicator flags utilized in combination with the mailbox door, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,461 (to Rivers), U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,386 (to Tabacco), U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,834 (to Saba), U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,740 (to Whitley et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,292 (to Fisher). Of particular relevance is Rivers, which discloses a two flag system utilizing a handle assembly (50) and a control member (52) to flip the out-going mail indicator (18) to a horizontal position and to urge the in-coming mail indicator (16) to a vertical position. However, Rivers fails to disclose a two-indicator system as described herein.
Other references considered related in disclosing multiple flags include U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,170 (to Goss) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,223 (to Taniguchi). Goss discloses the addition of a second flag non-communicative with the main flag. Taniguchi discloses a two-flag indicator system with the two flags mounted on opposite sides of the mailbox structure.
At present, most attempts in this art have provided convoluted mechanical devices that are unsightly and require too much deviation from the standard practice utilized by addressees and mail carriers alike. The present invention takes into consideration the convenience and ease of operating the mailbox or receptacle in the traditional manner while offering greater features and benefits to the users. The present invention fulfills a need in the art in furnishing an apparatus and/or system having multiple indicator means on a receptacle designating the contents within the receptacle as out-going and/or in-coming in a manner that is simple to assemble and simple to use.